


Merry Kiss My Ass (under the mistletoe)

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Co-workers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Not So Unrequited Love, Retail, SKAM Chill Christmas Challenge, seasonal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: Working in retail during the holiday season is a nightmare. Especially when Isak has to work right alongside his just friend and not at all crush, Even. Among freaky customers, secret santa presents and constant reminders of his one night of passion with Even, Isak doesnt know if he'll make it to the new year. If only he could figure out who was behind all the random mistletoes he keeps finding...For the SKAM Chill Christmas Challenge





	Merry Kiss My Ass (under the mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts I used were:  
> -mistletoe and alternate universes  
> -condoms and candy canes  
> -ugly holiday jumper  
> -shopping and annoying music

* * *

 

Christmas carols.

Cheerful tunes designed to spread holiday merriment to all. Or painful torment to retail workers forced to endure hour after hour of incessant noise throughout the endless holiday months. If Isak had to hear _All I want for Christmas is you_ one more time that day, someone was going to get decked. Unideal, considering he worked at a toy store full of children.

“Do I smell or something?”

Even Bech Næsheim. His just friend and not at all crush.

Isak noticed him at the other end of the aisle, trying to stop a smile. He hoped he failed. That smile was the only thing keeping Isak sane over the last couple years. That and the pay.

“Well?”

“You always smell.”

“That explains why you’re always in such a bad mood.”

They stared each other down for an entire second before breaking. There it was; that beautiful smile. A more pathetic Isak would’ve melted through the linoleum floor. Lucky for him, this Isak was too cool for that. But God, the way Even’s eyes crinkled like that. The way they lit up brighter than any Christmas tree.

Isak might be a tad pathetic.

Only the sounds of Ms Carey’s screeching reminded him of his tragic surroundings.

“I swear, if I have to listen to that fucking song one more time–”

“ _All I want for Christmas is you_ is a modern-day classic, Isak,” Even said, scandalised.

“And all _I_ want for Christmas is to never hear it again.”

Even snuck a glance over his shoulder for customers and scurried over. Isak’s heart sped until Even was in his face, poking him in his ticklish sides. “You’re no fun.”

The only way to deal with a traitor was ruthless retaliation. Isak swatted his hands away, revelling in the smack of their skin. Even pulled back with a hiss and rubbed his hands. “Vicious.”

“Anyone who tickles me gets hit,” Isak said unapologetically. “You know that.”

“I do.”

He really did. _Fuck, I didn’t mean it like that,_ Isak thought, wondering if the exchange had conjured the same memory in Even. His expression confirmed the humiliating thought. A year on and memories of kisses and laughter and pleasure haunted Isak’s dreams. The possibility that Even still thought of it was mortifying.

Isak cleared his throat, searching for something to dissipate the sudden tension. “Uh. What do _you_ want for Christmas?”

Even pursed his lips the way Isak wished he wouldn’t. Made it harder to forget he knew the feel of them against his own. “Something romantic.”

 _Fantastic._ “Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Even laughed, pink colouring his cheeks. A smile on Even was one thing. A blush was perhaps the purest thing Isak had ever seen. Shy was a rare look on him. “Something personal. A surprise.”

It didn’t help that Even was also a massive dork. Made him all the more endearing. Not that Isak could ever let him know. “You watch too many movies.”

“There are never enough.”

He gave Isak a few annoying nudges with his elbow. “Ugh, what?”

“Aren’t you gonna ask if I have anyone in mind.”

Not if he didn’t have to. The question entered his mind the moment Even had mentioned it, but Isak really didn’t want the answer. Being twenty one didn’t mean Isak always had to act like it. He was almost grateful for the interruption.

“Excuse me,” a man who looked like he hadn’t brushed his teeth in weeks said. He pushed a catalog in Isak’s face before he’d turned around. “Where can I find that one?”

The picture of the plush panda bear he was pointing at was directly beside Isak and if this dofus had simply _tried_ to look, he’d’ve spotted it on his own. No matter how much Isak wanted to roll his eyes at some people, he always plastered on his customer service smile. He grabbed a panda from the shelf and handed it over. “Here you go, sir. Did you need a hand with anything else?”

The man was out of sight immediately after snatching the toy, ignoring Isak completely. He’d be offended if it weren’t such a relief. Clearly this guy had never heard of personal hygiene. His oder lingered a while longer.

“ _He_ smells,” Isak joked.

He was rewarded with his favourite smile. “I love your customer service voice,” Even said.

Isak scrunched his face. “Why? He’s the fakest bitch.”

“You like to have us all think you’re a heartless grinch who hates everything and everyone, but really, you’re sweet.” 

“Sweet?” Magnus scoffed. He pushed along a cart full of cabbage patch dolls. “Have you met him?”

“I don’t think _you_ have,” Even said.

People talking about Isak while he was right there was a wonderful end to a horrible, horrible day. He loved his job.

“Heads up!”

An inflatable beach ball bounced off Isak’s head. “Argh!”

Eva’s face popped up from the other side of the aisle. “I said heads up.” Her sweet smile wasn’t going to work on Isak. Even was wrong; Isak was very much a heartless grinch.

“Thank you,” he grumbled.

“How did you get up there?” Magnus squinted up at her. He looked like he was trying to shit.

“A ladder.”

“Miraculous,” Isak said.

Magnus looked from him to Even and back. “How do you think _this_ guy is sweet?”

“Have to see him in the right moment.”

 _Why the fuck._ No one in the world was more uncomfortable than Isak.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Eva said. “Skrulle wanted me to remind you we have a staff meeting after closing.” The three boys groaned. “Wow, you sorta harmonised on that.”

“She’s trying to kill us, isn’t she,” Magnus whined. “Overworked. Starved. Underpaid.”

“Those are big words,” Isak teased.

“Seriously, _how_ do you talk to this guy and think ‘sweet’.”

Several kids began howling all at once from different parts of the store. The sound pierced Isak’s skull. Children should not be allowed in public. He didn’t have kids. Why did Isak have to suffer their temper tantrums?

“Here we go,” Even laughed.

“Oh, hey.” Eva reached down and plucked a plastic mistletoe than had been taped to the top of Isak and Even’s side of the shelf. “This was right above you guys.”

“Go on, give him a kiss,” Magnus said to Even. “Maybe he’d be less of a dick if he got some dick.”

Isak was glad Even thought that was so amusing. Some friend he was. He tossed a plush toy at Magnus’s face. “Shut up!”

“Excuse me,” a woman whose haircut screamed ‘can I speak to the manager’ said. Her jaw was set tight and her arms were crossed. _Oh good._ “Do you think that language is appropriate? There are children here.”

“We can hear them,” Isak remarked.

“Beg your pardon?”

Even placed a hand on Isak’s arm that sent tingles through his entire torso. “What he meant was, you’re absolutely right, miss. We sincerely apologise.”

“It won’t happen again,” Magnus added.

“It better not. Or you’ll lose a loyal customer.” She looked them up and down with disdain and huffed off, nose in the air.

Isak rubbed his eyes. “Why do people like that exist?”

“She wasn’t that bad,” Eva said, red from holding in her laughter.

“Yeah, I’ve had way worse,” said Magnus.

“That’s because you’re an idiot.”

“You see?! See how mean he is to me?!”

For once, he was right. Isak was being meaner than usual. Magnus wasn’t really the problem, he was just Isak’s unfortunate punching bag.

This time of year. Everyone was excited to go julebakking and decorate their Christmas tree and eat gingerbread by the fireplace with their families. For most, the holidays were a season of joy and family. For some, they were only a reminder of how alone they really were.

 

*********

 

“Okay, boys and girls,” Skrulle said, clapping her hands together excitedly. “I’ve called this meeting to announce our annual staff Christmas party!”

The response was a mix of enthusiastic and disinterested sounds. Skrulle raised her hands expressively, a wide smile taking up her entire face. “This year, the theme is ugly Xmas sweaters.”

_How original._

“Are we doing a secret santa again?” Mahdi asked.

“Shh, shh for a minute. Listen.” Everyone looked around, straining their ears for whatever she was on about. Skrulle closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Isak leaned forward, wondering if she’d passed out when her eyes snapped open. “Ah. Beautiful.”

Mahdi swallowed down his confused laughter. “Wha–”

“Yes, we’re having a secret santa.” She took off her Santa hat and rustled it around. “Everyone pick a name.”

Isak was brought back to elementary school while he lined up behind his coworkers to take part this a ridiculous tradition. He’d much rather be shut away in his bedroom. He returned to his spot to unfold the torn slip of paper. The name was scribbled in tiny, messy writing, but what it said was clear; Even Bech Næsheim. Because of course. Even had said he wanted something romantic. No matter how much Isak wanted to grant that wish, he couldn’t. They’d agreed to be friends.

Whether Isak wanted it or not.

The chatter around him mixed into muffled noise. He couldn’t go to this party. Not after what happened the last time he and Even were under a mistletoe together.

Even touched his shoulder. “You okay?” The warmth from Even’s hand spread to Isak’s face. “Isak?”

“Yeah.” He made a weird little sound that was supposed to be a laugh. “This is kind of lame, right? Like, _really_ lame.”

Even pursed his lips again and shrugged. “Maybe. But I heard you’re pretty fun at parties.”

 

*********

 

Home. Solace. Unless one lived with Eskild Tryggvason.

“Isaaaak!”

Two long arms wrapped around Isak before he’d gotten a chance to remove his coat. Struggling proved futile. Eskild was not letting go. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Isak’s neck.

“Welcome home, little buddy.”

“Are you planning on suffocating me for Christmas, or? Because I’m kind of okay with it. Just get it over with.”

Eskild pulled away with a tisk, moving his hands to pinch Isak’s cheeks. “Look at you in your little beanie.”

“Okay, what the fuck is wrong?” Isak laughed.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you think you’re my mother, but this is weirder than normal. Even for you.” He ducked away from Eskild’s grasp and removed his outerwear, damp from the sleet outside. Eskild swayed nervously. An ugly sensation swirled in Isak’s gut. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what was making Eskild act so unlike himself. “What?” he forced out.

Eskild moved closer, his voice low. “So, you know how Linn always feels down in December…”

Isak’s heart dropped. Where the fuck was this going?

“Well, she’s like, extra down right now because of the usual Christmas stuff and everything with her mother, and Noora and I just want to make the apartment a really cuddly, positive space for her without making it too obvious.”

Isak let out a breath. “Why couldn’t you just tell me that?”

“What do you mean?”

Isak hung everything up and headed for the kitchen. “Acting all weird and dramatic and freaking me out.”

“Aw, you were freaked out?”

“Eskild. She’s fine, isn’t she?”

“Well. Not _fine_. But she’s not –” he pulled a face – “ _in trouble_.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?!”

Isak turned to him. “What do you want me to say?”

“Will you help?”

“With _what_?”

Eskild gestured to the hallway dramatically. “Linn!”

“I’m not the best person to cheer someone up.”

“I’m not asking you to cure her depression, geez. Just be nice.” He gave Isak’s cheek a pat. “I know there’s someone soft and cuddly inside that grumpy young body of yours.”

Isak grimaced. “Sure, I’ll be nice.”

“Thank you.” Isak thought it would end there. He’d forgotten who he was talking to. “Soooo. How was work?” He wore the same look he gave him whenever Isak left to meet up with a grindr date.

“Painful.”

“Did you see Even today?”

“Yes. I saw him.”

“How is he?” He drew out every word, singing and waggling his eyebrows.

This conversation was _not_ heading that way. “An asshole.”

“Since when?”

“Since always.”

“Isak.”

“So, my work Christmas party is on the 21st,” he deflected. He finally reached the kitchen and made himself some coffee.

Eskild, being Eskild, didn’t take the hint and followed him in. “Are you doing a secret santa?”

Why everyone was so obsessed with secret santa was beyond Isak. “Yes.” He continued what he was doing without looking up.

“Ooh, who’d you get?”

Isak bit the inside of his cheek. “Even.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Isak, do you know what this means?”

He took a big sip of his crappy coffee. “That it’s a stupid kid thing people should stop wasting their time with?”

“Pft! You only don’t want to do it because at the last Christmas party, you and Even fu–”

“We don’t speak of that, remember?”

“Why not? It was the best night of your life.”

Isak took off to his room, hoping the reprieve he deserved would come soon. Not soon enough, as Eskild was right on his heel. “Why am I the only one who thinks the whole thing is lame?” Isak said.

“Alright, you don’t want to admit you’re in love, but you’ve gotta go to the Christmas party, Isak.”

“Why?”

He bopped his head around while he thought. “It’ll keep up morale?” Isak slid inside his room and shut the door on Eskild. “Is–” He knocked. “Do you at least wanna watch some corny old movies with us?”

Isak paused for a while before opening his door. He could be dramatic, too. Eskild smiled and raised his brows. “We’re starting with _Bring it on_.”

“You tell anyone I watched that, I’ll deny it.”

Eskild wrapped an arm around Isak’s shoulders. “Come on, darling.”

“Darling?”

“Trying something new.”

A day that began with Isak cleaning gum off the walls ended with him squished against his roommates on Eskild’s bed, watching lame dance movies and eating their neighbour’s Christmas cookies.

When Isak was ten, he squished onto the couch with mamma and pappa just like this. They watched Christmas cartoons and laughed until they cried. Mamma made cinnamon rolls. Pappa turned off his work phone to be with them. Isak loved Christmas. They were a family.

What a difference eleven years could make.

 

*********

 

Every new day strengthened Isak’s belief that children should not be allowed in public.

The heroes display he set up had been knocked over and left _again_. It wasn’t like he’d spent an hour trying to get it exactly right. All so a bunch of snot-filled brats could mess it up while their parents let them roam free. Isak didn’t see the point in bringing a child somewhere if their parent wasn’t going to look after them. Yet, everyday he’d see some kid rolling around on the floor, licking the windows, tearing boxes or pulling threads from plush toys, completely ignored by their guardian.

Working in retail offered some life altering insight. Especially in the holiday season. It confirmed what Isak already knew deep down; most people were dicks.

“That’s not a good look, you know,” a balding middle aged man said. He waved a hand over the toys scattered across the floor. Easy for him to judge without offering any assistance.

On any other day, Isak would’ve said ‘goodness me’ in his fake bitch customer service voice. Today, he hadn’t the patience for it. “No kidding,” he said instead, exhaustion coating his words. He gathered all the _Avengers_ action figures off the floor and dumped them into a basket.

“While you’re there…” the man said and Isak already knew where the asshole was going. “Will you hand me an Ironman? My niece loves him.”

“Why, sure.” He dug into the basket, shoving a dozen Captain Americas out of the way to find one.

“Would you look at that,” balding man said. “Last one?”

“Looks that way.”

“Lucky me. I mean, Emily. Lucky Emily.” He grabbed the action figure and tucked it snugly under his arm. “Thanks!”

Balding man scurried away, leaving Isak to his mess of toys. He sighed and got to work. Five seconds in to his display reset, a netball bounced off his head. A netball was considerably harder than an inflatable beach ball. “Argh!”

Two kids who had no business being on their own chuckled cheekily a few metres away. They poked their tongues out and dashed off in the other direction when Isak looked their way. The only thing worse than children in public? Unsupervised children… in public.

Isak loved his job.

He muttered various curses under his breath while placing the action figures the way Skrulle wanted. It was out of balance without any Ironmans and way too many Thors.

“What did the dolls do to offend you?” Eva asked. She was carrying a giant purple bunny rabbit.

“What?”

She pointed at his frown. “Your face.”

“He always looks like that,” Mahdi said.

“Fuck you guys. Don’t you have work to do?”

“Actual proof that we’re in the bad place,” Mahdi said.

“Oh, I love that show!” exclaimed Eva.

Magnus rested his chin on Isak’s shoulder. “Um, what do people have against Thor? Ironman is a nerd in a robot suit, but Thor is an actual god.”

“Listen, bro, don’t ever insult Ironman in my presence again,” Mahdi warned.

“Hey, man, it’s not my fault Thor is way cooler.”

“Captain America is superior and everyone knows,” Eva said.

“Only ‘cos Chris Evans is hot.”

“They’re all hot,” Isak said.

Magnus gave him a pat on the back that was unnecessarily rough. “Muscle guys are your type, huh?”

“Even is his type,” laughed Eva.

“I love my friends, I really do,” Isak deadpanned.

“Aw, we’re your friends?”

Skrulle glided past on what looked like one of the stores Segways. “I’m not paying you to stand around and chat.” She disappeared down the electronic toys aisle. They heard a “Whaaa!” quickly followed by a crash. After a few seconds of silence, Skrulle called, “No one come down here!”

“What the fuck kind of a manager is she, really,” Mahdi said. “Like, she acts like she’s high half the time.”

“ _All_ the time,” Isak corrected.

“Guys, you know what I wish I was doing right now?” asked Eva.

“Cocaine?”

She whacked Isak with the bunny. “I wish I was chilling on a yacht… in Tuscany… in a Gucci bikini… with Chris Evans and Elizabeth Olsen and all the Hemsworth brothers. Ooh, and we’d never run out of wine.”

“Yeah, well I wish I was Bella Hadid’s pool boy,” Magnus said.

Everyone stared at him. Isak was the first to laugh. “That sounds like the beginning of a really lame porno.”

“Exactly! Could you imagine Bella Hadid bossing you around? In a Gucci bikini!” 

“I didn’t know you were a sub,” Eva laughed.

“What’s a sub?”

Mahdi rubbed his back. “You’ll learn when you’re a big boy. Anyway, my fantasy beats all of yours.” He paused, leaving the others to stare at him in anticipation. “An exclusive VIP party with Will Smith, Oprah, Key and Peele… Every cool black person in the world. It’ll be like black heaven.”

“But you have to be cool to get in, so you’ll have to wait outside,” Magnus joked.  

Mahdi pushed him away. “Nah, man, I’d be the guest of honour.”

“You think highly of yourself,” Even said, a smile in his voice. Isak hadn’t noticed him join them. He moved away so Even could get closer to the group. Was it possible to want to be close to _and_ far away from a person at the same time?

“Nothing wrong with high self-esteem.”

“That’s true.”

“Where would you be? If you could be anywhere in the world?” Eva asked him.

He pursed his lips _again._ Isak tried to shift away from his body heat. He’d been fine all year. Why now, of all times, did he have to flip out like a pubescent girl every time Even was anywhere near him?

“Smoking weed with Baz Luhrmann and Vincent Van Gogh.”

“I can actually see that,” Isak said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“What about you?”

“I dunno. Lying on my bed.”

“That’s so boring,” Eva scoffed.

Magnus reached around Even to pinch Isak’s arm. “Yeah, don’t be such an emo.”

Isak flicked Magnus’s pesky fingers. “Fuck, I don’t know. Maybe… lying in a park somewhere… or in the grass at the top of a mountain. Just looking at the sky.” He shrugged. “Or something.”

“Like in a cliché indie movie,” Even teased.

“Pft! Like yours wasn’t the most hipster thing anyone’s ever said.”

Skrulle flew past on one of their skateboards. “Clean up on aisle all of them. Come on!”

“We’re in the bad place, I’m telling you,” Mahdi said.

 

*********

 

Isak stood in the last open doorway while Even punched the code into the alarm.

“2121.”

“Probably not wise to say that out loud,” Isak said. Even pulled a silly face at him and pressed enter. “You’d think they’d pick a more complicated code.”

Even slid in front of him. “2121 is a magic number.”

“Why is that?”

He gave Isak a wink. “I’ll never tell.”

“You’re weird.” He reached over to press the button for the last roller door when Even laughed. “What?”

“Take a look.”

Isak followed his pointed finger up to the same plastic mistletoe from the other day over their heads. “What the fuck. Where are these things coming from?”

Even got on his tiptoes and pulled it down with his ridiculously long arms. The leaves were covered in green glitter that glinted in the street light. “It’s sort of pretty.”

“What are you, a girl?”

“Only girls can find things pretty?”

Isak pressed the roller door button and jumped out the doorway. It hit the floor just in time before the alarm would’ve gone off. Every time Isak had to close with Even, they got sidetracked somehow and he ended up getting home at least half an hour later than usual.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes.”

Even laughed, eyes crinkling so much, they disappeared. Each new smile was Isak’s favourite. His favourite never lasted long. Seconds later, Even would smile again and that one would take the lead. Isak couldn’t recall a single interaction of theirs in which Even didn’t smile. Not even during their uncomfortable moments. Not even that mortifying morning after.

“That makes me a girl, then,” Even said, his breath visible in the cold air. “Because I think I’m looking at the prettiest thing on the street.”

Of all the ways Isak had imagined his own death, he never thought it’d be because a pretty boy called _him_ pretty.

 

*********

 

“Is that Isak?” Noora called from the kitchen.

He took his time hanging up his beanie, scarf and coat before answering. “Yep.”

“A parcel came for you.”

A small box sat in top of Isak’s sneakers by the door. ‘Sent from Hong Kong’. _Oh._ Isak took it into the living room and plonked onto the couch. Eskild startled awake, flailing his arms. He whacked Isak in the nose. “Ow! Eskild!”

“You woke me up.”

Never any sympathy. Isak rubbed his nose, still cold from the December air.

Eskild flicked Isak’s parcel. “What’s in the package?”

“It’s probably my Christmas present from pappa.” He tossed it onto the coffee table. Eskild snatched it and held it against his ear. “What the fuck are you doing?” Isak laughed.

“Trying to figure out what it is. Noora said I should stop going through people’s things without their permission.”

“You can open it.”

Eskild was tearing it open before Isak finished his sentence. Inside the box… was another box.

“Oh, I bet it’s a watch,” Eva said.

Isak jumped at the sound of her voice. “Why are you here?”

“What do you mean? I’ve been living here the whole time you have.”

“Nice try.”

Noora entered from the kitchen in a dirty apron that matched Eva’s. She wiped her hands on the front. “We’re making gingerbread.”

“They’re our grandmas this year since none of us have got any,” Eskild said.

“Anyway, open the box, I wanna see your new watch!” Eva clapped her hands like a kid on, well, a kid on Christmas.

He took the box off Eskild with an exaggerated eye roll and pushed up the lid. Inside was an expensive-looking steel watch. Isak turned the box the show the others. They all made a collective, “Ooh!”

“Whatever.” Isak snapped the box shut.

“Aren’t you going to try it on?” asked Eskild.

“Why would I?”

“Uh, maybe because that’s a super sexy, brand new Michael Kors watch!”

“What’s sexy about a watch?”

Eskild grabbed his wrist and fit the watch to it himself. “There. You look like a new man.”

Isak turned his wrist over, unable to ignore how nice it was. It was very ‘him’, as mamma would say. That got him wondering; did pappa ask her opinion before he chose it? Like everything was normal? Were they still in contact at all?

“It’s okay,” he mumbled.

“Eskild’s right. It’s very sexy,” said Eva.

“Do you want it?”

“Not my colour.”

Isak looked at his wrist again, annoyed about how great it looked. “Mm. Guess that’s my secret santa out of the way.”

“You can’t be serious,” said Noora.

“But, Even said he wanted something romantic,” Eva said at the same time.

“How did you know Even’s my–” he narrowed his eyes at Eskild “–Eskild.”

“Me,” he answered, batting his eyes innocently. 

“Good to know everyone knows everything about my life.”

Eva squeezed herself between Isak and the arm rest. “Isak. You’ve gotta do better than this for Even.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Just – uh – helping out my friends.” She was completely unconvincing, but Isak had no energy to push her.

He played with the watch. “Anyway, what’s wrong with this? Thought you said it was sexy?”

“Re-gifting a present is tacky and unthoughtful,” Noora said on her way back to the kitchen.

“And Even told me he wants something romantic,” Eva added.

“I can’t give him something romantic!”

“Why not?”

The heat chose the right moment to return to his face. “Well – I – it’s – you’re not – uh…” He gave up with a sigh. “Friends don’t give each other romantic presents. And anyway, what am I supposed to give him?”

“Why don’t you give him a toy giraffe?” Eskild suggested.

Isak raised a brow. “Explain.”

“You’re always calling him a giraffe, aren’t you? And you work in a toy store.” 

He sank against the couch. “That’s lame.”

“Lame? Okay, it’s lame. Where are all your great ideas?”

Isak lifted his iced-out arm. “Here.”

“You are not giving him your dad’s watch.”

“As much as you try, you’re not my mother, Eskild.”

“No. But I am your guru and you should listen to everything guru says.”

An echoing crash came from the kitchen. It sounded like metal clattering to the floor. “Shit!”

Eskild and Eva got up, pulling Isak with them. “Come on.”

“Why do I have to help?”

“That’s what family does.”

 

*********

 

“And so it ended up taking her months to recover because she’d been walking around with a broken hip for five weeks without treatment.”

“Oh, wow,” Isak said, trying his hardest to sound like he cared. He always wondered if any customers could ever see through the ruse. Fellow or ex retail workers probably knew the drill. The oversharing customers, however, had too much time on their hands and no filter. In his two years at the store, Isak had been told about people’s sex lives, losses, financial stresses, difficulties going to the toilet, horrible illnesses and endless lists of stranger’s achievements and misfortunes. One thing he could never say was that the job wasn’t interesting.

“Yeah, so she needed help getting around for a bit, poor thing,” the woman said. She was wearing large bauble earrings that Isak wasn’t convinced actually were earrings. More like she’d gotten them right off her Christmas tree. Isak watched her dig through her bottomless handbag. She pulled out scrunched up receipts, various lip balms and several half empty packets of tablets. “It’s very humbling when you need help going to the toilet,” she said because the conversation wouldn’t be complete without that last bit of too much information.

Isak nodded, his customer service smile still in position. “Oh, I’m sure it would be.”

“Ah ha!” Out came a bulky wallet covered in crumbs and flyaway hairs. Resisting urge to gag was the toughest thing Isak had done all day. The woman yanked one of her several credit cards out and tapped the eftpos. “These things are so easy,” she said as if her items hadn’t been scanned six minutes ago.

Isak pushed the large bag across the counter, wondering if she’d get to her car before it fell apart. “There you go, ma’am. Your receipt’s in the bag. Uh.” He eyed the bulging bag. “Are you sure you don’t want two bags? Or three?”

“No, no, darling. Save the environment and all that. My youngest daughter’s a vegan, so she’s been teaching me to be, um… is it ‘woke’?”

“It is,” Isak chuckled.

The woman hoisted her sack off the counter with a wide smile. Her eyes crinkled just like Even’s. Something was very wrong with Isak if an oversharing, wildly dressed middle aged woman reminded him of Even.

“Thanks for all your help, love! Merry Christmas! Or is it happy holidays now? Ah well, have a nice day.”

“You too.” Isak much preferred customers who didn’t talk as much, but he’d take a nice one over an asshole any day.

The next lady dumped her things on the counter with an impatience Isak did not want to deal with. “Finally,” she huffed. Her hard stare made Isak miss the oversharing woman. “I’ve got things to do.”

So did everyone else in the world. “Sorry for the wait.”

“Good.”

_Okay. Fuck me, I guess._

Isak watched the seconds tick by while he put on his happy face and served asshole after asshole. What was it about Christmas that made people such dicks? Wasn’t it supposed to be all about joy and giving? Seemed like half the people in Oslo were miserable and the the other half were stressed out of their minds. All those lame Christmas movies Eskild made them watch had it right; the magic of Christmas got lost the older people got.

 _Last Christmas_ played for the fifth time that day. Isak had to restrain himself from groaning in agony. Utter torment.

“Isak,” Aksel called from across the store when he easily could’ve just walked over to him.

“Yeah?” he called back, cheeks heating from the stares he could feel on him.

“Why are the soccer balls mixed in with the netballs?”

“You’re asking me because?”

“Because they’re supposed to be across from each other.”

Isak really wished he’d just come closer so the whole store didn’t have to hear this crap. “I know…”

“Well, you messed it up, so…” He disappeared back down his aisle without giving Isak a chance to respond.

Keeping up his customer service smile was getting harder and harder as the day went on. Aksel knew Isak was on the register all day. Whoever messed up the god damn fucking balls wasn’t him. Serving assholes _and_ working with them. Isak loved his job.

He almost ran to the staff room the second Sana showed up to take over his till. Not fast enough to miss her first customer’s comment, “So I guess all this Christmas stuff offends you, huh?” He shared a look with Eva at the other register and took off. Hell was a place on earth in their store.

He flung his locker open, the door clanging loudly against the others. Never had he wanted to get out of here so badly. Away from the assholes, away from the horrid Christmas songs. Lucky for him, the music from the store played in the back, too. Which meant he had to listen to _Jingle Bells._ Again. “Ugh!” He grabbed his jacket and whipped around to leave, crashing right into Even, of all people.

“Whoa.”

“Sorry.”

“Bad day?”

“The worst.

Even nodded empathetically. “Last night I dreamt about the store burning down.”

The image was glorious. “Don’t give me ideas when I’m in this state.” _Jingle Bells_ was still playing and the idea of a fire was way too appealing.

“The song isn’t helping much, I guess.”

Isak rolled his eyes so hard, it hurt. “ _Why_ do they insist on playing the same ten songs over and over? And why are they playing so many songs in English?”

“What about the tourists, Isak?”

“Fuck them.” Even laughed harder than Isak expected him to. The pride it evoked made him feel a bit like a wanker. “How many tourists are gonna come in here anyway?”

“I’ll have you know, I spoke to a lovely Scottish couple last week. They were celebrating 35 years together.”

“How did you understand them?”

“Don’t be racist, Isak.”

Isak snorted. “As if.” He pulled on his jacket and stilled. Something was missing. “Shit.”

“Forgot your scarf?”

“How did you–”

Even pulled Isak’s red scarf out of his bag. He held it out to him with a smile. An extra long shift was worth it to see that smile. “Am I your hero?”

“You wish.” Isak took the scarf, hoping his face showed how grateful he was. He wasn’t always great at thank yous, so a smile would have to suffice. He wrapped the scarf around his neck. “Must’ve dropped it.”

“Again.”

Isak pulled a face and slid his hands into his pocket. A folded piece of paper Isak didn’t remember putting there was in the right pocket. He pulled it out and opened the folds to see a familiar drawing style. It was a two panel comic. The first depicted Isak holding a toy, looking very unhappy. The second was Isak lying on the grass, his hands under his head, a smile on his cartoon face. ‘Same time in a completely different place in the universe’ was written above it. 

“When did you do this?”

Even shrugged. “A few days ago, maybe.”

“You haven’t given me a drawing in ages.”

“Thought you could use a smile.”

Isak smiled at him. Even smiled back. It was like old times between them with something new. Something Isak was afraid to acknowledge.

“Hey, I found a Christmas song you won’t hate,” Even said, getting out his phone.

The torture that was _Jingle Bells_ finally ended. Only for _All I want for Christmas is you_ to play. Again. Isak shuddered. “I really doubt that.”

“I don’t.”

A gentle string section started the song, drawing Isak in the stronger it got. An angelic Swedish voice sang an almost melancholic rendition of _O Helga Natt_. It pulled Isak into his memories. He closed his eyes, letting them flash across his mind like video clips. He saw himself holding pappa’s hand at the Christmas markets. He saw Eskild wrapping Linn in tinsel. He saw himself decorating a tree with his new roommates. He saw Even under the mistletoe, starry eyed and tipsy. He saw himself sitting in church with mamma. He saw mamma alone in her room.

“Isak…”

Even wiped away a tear Isak hadn’t noticed falling. He kept his hand on Isak’s face, which was not at all what just friends did. Isak couldn’t be sure what compelled him to look up, but when he did, he saw the very same plastic mistletoe directly above them. It was following them. Even’s thumb brushed across his cheek.

“Someone’s doing this on purpose,” Isak said.

Even smiled. “What makes you think that?”

“That thing is following us. Like someone’s playing a prank on us, or something.” Everyone seemed to know about what happened between him and Even, which made the list of candidates vast. Regardless, someone was going to pay. “I’m gonna figure out who it is.”

Even’s smile faltered for half a second. If Isak hadn’t been staring, he would’ve missed it. “I hope you do.” He moved away from him. “Good night, Isak.”

“Goodnight.” Isak left with new vitality. Whoever was messing with them was going to regret it.

He was halfway home when he realised what’d just happened. Even _touched_ him. On his face! Even touched his face while they were inches from each other under a mistletoe. If he hadn’t said anything, maybe they would’ve – no. All Even could ever be was his friend. The last time they let something happen was a disaster. After the initial bliss, of course. Things always looked different the next day. And Isak couldn’t bear to look Even in the eyes after. So this was how it had to be.

They’d be fine. Isak’s feelings weren’t _that_ strong.

 

*********

 

Isak opened his eyes slowly. Another face was way too close to his own. He startled back.

“Eskild, what the fuck?”

“Good morning, baby gay.”

Isak smushed his face into his pillow. He’d been having the most wonderful dream. Even’s legs wrapped around him. His hands in his hair. Lips on his. Isak could feel him. Taste him. It was perfect. Just like that night. Isak only wished– 

“Whoa.” Eskild scooted away from him. “Good dream?”

“What?”

“Don’t tell me you’re that excited to see me?”

There was absolutely no way Isak had a boner in front of Eskild. No way. The hardness in his sweats was just… irregular blood flow.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about a little morning wood,” Eskild said because he was Eskild. “I was young once.”

Isak didn’t dare look at him. He turned his face deeper into the pillow. “Do you want something?”

“Oh, yeah. Your mother called last night.”

Isak sat up immediately, ignoring the lightness in his head and his not-boner. “What’s wrong?”

Eskild patted his arm. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, Isak, chill.” Isak expelled a relieved breath. “She just wanted to know what you were doing for Christmas.”

_Shit._

The image of mamma alone in her bedroom returned to him. Mamma always loved Christmas. The holiday season never turned her into an asshole unlike every person in Oslo, from what Isak had seen. She deserved a good Christmas.

Isak grabbed his phone and selected her contact. Two missed calls he hadn’t noticed. His thumb hovered over the call button for a few pathetic seconds. _Just do it, you loser._ He pressed it.

“Ha!” exclaimed a very unwelcome Eskild. He shrugged at Isak’s unimpressed expression. “I’m just so proud of you.”

“Can I have some privacy, please?”

“Alright, fine. But only because you said please.”

Mamma picked up the second Eskild shut the door. “Isak?”

Her voice instantly sent warmth to his chest. _Mum_. “Hi mamma.”

“How are you, love?”

“I’m okay.” Apart from hating his job and every shopper in the city, but he thought it best not to mention that. “How are you, mamma?”

“I’m well. It’s so nice to hear your voice.”

Isak was glad he was alone. No one had to know if he got a lump in his throat. “You too.”

Mamma’s laugh was by far the best thing he’d ever heard. Surprisingly, that was the thing he missed the most.

Isak gulped down his lump. “Um. Mamma? My roommate said you called about – about Christmas?”

“Oh yes, I must’ve. Yes, love, what are you doing on Christmas Day?”

Isak shook his head as the first tear fell. “Nothing.”

“Would you like to have Christmas lunch with me?”

 Nothing sounded better. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. All he could manage was, “Yes, mamma.”

“Oh, good! You can help me cook if you want.”

The hopeful tone in her voice made Isak want to punch himself in the face over and over. “I can.”

Mamma let out a little happy sound. “Just like when you were little, uh?”

“Yeah. Just like when I was little.”

“And we can make cinnamon rolls! Just for some fun.”

Another tear splashed onto his pillow. He smiled, picturing the two of them in aprons and stupid santa hats. “Sounds great, mamma. Uh, when do you want me to come over?”

“Whenever you want. I’ll be up early. You know.”

“Yeah, mamma, I know.”

They were silent for a short while, enjoying being together without really being together. “Big plans for today?”

It was Saturday. Isak’s day off! For one day he was free. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Sounds good,” mamma laughed.

She had no idea.

 

*********

 

Living with roommates meant that any bumps in the middle of the night was probably them and not a burglar. An active imagination meant Isak went to check anyway. He armed himself with a back scratcher Jonas got him as a joke but ended up loving and went to have a look.

Linn was sitting on the couch, curled up with a fluffy purple blanket.

“Oh.”

“Hey.”

She looked at the back scratcher, her face stoic. “What’s that?”

“Nothing.” Isak rested it against the side of the couch. “So, uh. Can’t sleep?”

Linn shrugged. Isak barely saw it through the blanket covering her. “Just… sitting.”

“That’s cool.”

_Cool? Cool?! That’s the best you can do?!_

“Yeah, I’m Jimmy Hendrix.”

Isak had learned never to ask about all of Linn’s references he didn’t get. Which was a good seventy percent of them. He nodded instead, shifting his feet on the cold floor.

“You can sit.”

Isak did. The whole world was quiet. Asleep all but for the two of them. Weirdly, it wasn’t awkward. It wasn’t uncomfortable at all.

“You’re cool, you know,” Linn said, quiet as though she was telling him a secret. “Like, Eskild’s good, but sometimes he can be too much. Noora reminds me of my mum sometimes and, well.” She took a moment. “I like how you never make a big deal of stuff.” 

“I like that about you, too.”

“Cool.”

Isak smiled. “Cool.”

“Um. Do you mind sitting with me for a while?”

Isak pulled his knees up and got comfortable. “Sure.”

A strange sense of peace washed over them and Isak had a feeling things were going to look up.

 

*********

 

“Your little brother is going to be a very happy kid,” Even said.

The customer twirled her ponytail around her fingers, a dreamy smile of her face. “Yeah.” She grabbed the box from Even without breaking eye contact. “Thanks so much.” She backed out of the aisle, bumping into the edge a few times before she disappeared.

Isak shook his head. “How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Charm people so easily? You talk to them for four seconds and they’re in love with you.”

“You’ve been talking to me longer than four seconds.” Even gave him a terrible half wink.

A different Isak would’ve told Even that his point still stood, but that would’ve revealed too much. “I must be immune,” he lied.

“Wish I could say the same.”

Isak choked on his own saliva, coughing and sputtering right next to the transformer toys. Even rubbed his back and while the action was sweet, Isak really wished he would stop. He couldn’t handle much more of Even’s flirting. Even had been good all year and now he was really piling it on. Like he was making up for lost time.

“Didn’t mean to kill you,” Even laughed. “Are you okay?” 

“Depends,” Isak wheezed.

“On?”

“You showering. You stink.”

Even burst into laughter and Isak wished he’d never made the joke. That smile was his weakness. “First I’m charming and now I stink. You should really make up your mind, Isak.”

“You can be charming and still stink. People can be lots of things, Even. Don’t be so closed-minded.”

“You’re right. What would I do without you to keep me in line?” His voice was gentle, like it was meant only for him.

Isak gulped. When had they gotten so close? He had to tilt his chin up slightly to look in his eyes. Isak was about to make some lame joke to break the tension when Even looked at his lips. _Oh shit._ Did that mean he wanted to–

“I am never having kids!” exclaimed Eva.

The pair startled away from each other. When Isak took another glance at Even, he was still staring at him. _Shit._

“Oh. Oh! I didn’t interrupt something, did I?”

 _Maybe._ “Uh…”

“Because…” She pointed at something above them. Isak knew what it was before he saw it. A green fucking mistletoe. Eva laughed. “It’s like those things are following you guys.”

“I think they are,” Isak said. “Someone’s doing this on–” Even’s gaze still hadn’t left Isak’s face. _Could it be…?_ No. There was no way. Was there?

“Hey, Even, can I get a hand?” Sana called from a few aisles over. “I need your long arms.”

“Sure.” He gave Isak a small smile and went off to assist.

Eva’s expression was strange. Like she knew something she was not supposed to tell, but was desperate to blurt out. “Did you hear? Some kid threw up in the balls section,” she tried.

“Eva.”

She looked around, a nervous smile on her face. “That’s why I said I never want–”

“Eva.”

She sighed, resigning to something. There was definitely something she wasn’t telling him. “Yes?”

“Do you know who’s doing this?” He pointed up at the mistletoe. It wasn’t taped up too well because it chose that moment to fall on Isak’s head. He grabbed it, annoyed. When were things going to stop hitting him in the head?

“…maybe.”

Isak gave her a look. “Eva. My dearest friend.”

“I don’t know if I should–”

“It’s Even,” said Skrulle. She glided past them on pink rollerblades that definitely belonged to the store. “Keep up, Isak.”

“How does she – Does everyone know?”

Eva bit her lip. “…maybe?” Isak groaned. “But I only know because me and Mahdi saw him sticking one up one time. That was in the storage room.” They’d never got caught under that one. “And Magnus saw him put one in the bathroom.” Or that one.

“Uh – what – why – why would he do this? I don’t–”

“I think it’s pretty obvious.”

Magnus’s head popped up from the other side of the aisle. “He’s trying to get you to kiss him, man. Since when are you so oblivious?”

“Since always,” Eva said. “By the way, something’s sticking out of your back pocket.”

Isak patted his butt and found a folded piece of paper jammed in the pocket he’d forgotten he had. He pulled it out with his heart in his throat. If this was what he thought it was – Another cartoon. The first panel was Isak and Even standing outside what he guessed was the store, looking sad. The second panel was them watching the building go up in flames with smiles on their cartoon faces. ‘Same time in a completely different place in the universe’ was written above the second panel as always. Isak laughed.

“When did he–”

“I don’t know anything about that,” Eva said.

“Me neither,” said Magnus. “But you’ve gotta get you some!” Whatever Magnus was standing on collapsed. He crashed to the floor with a “Whaaa!”

The drawing was in his back pocket. Which meant Even had gotten really close to his butt. Isak’s face warmed. He’d been daydreaming about Even’s hands on him for days and hadn’t noticed when they actually were.

“I’m okay, if anyone cares,” Magnus called.

“We’re all overjoyed,” Mahdi called from another aisle.

“Uh. Are you okay, there?” Eva asked Isak.

 _No. And yes._ While Magnus was whining about having crappy friends, Isak’s whole world was changing. Even was trying to kiss him for weeks. The whole year, Isak had been shoving his growing feelings aside because he’d thought that’s what Even wanted, when the whole time…

Even might get a romantic Christmas present after all.

 

*********

 

“Okay, what did you do?” Eskild asked, his arms crossed.

“What do you mean?”

Eskild nodded at the gifts on the coffee table. “You coming home all smiley and sweet and giving us all really thoughtful presents. _Before_ Christmas. Something must be wrong.”

“Geez, I try to be nice for once and you think I trashed the place, or something.”

“Did you?”

“The place doesn’t look trashed,” Noora said. She smelled her favourite scented candle again. “Thank you, Isak. This was really thoughtful.”

“And weird,” said Linn. She stroked the fabric of her new dressing gown.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Okay, I get it. I’m a jerk most of the time.”

“You’re not a jerk,” Noora laughed. “Just–”

“The grumpiest boy in Oslo,” Eskild finished. The others nodded. “With a big soft heart underneath. Like I always suspected.” 

“Whatever. I, uh… I kind of need your help with something.”

Eskild snapped his fingers. “So there _was_ an ulterior motive.”

“Fine, forget it.” He started down the hall, but was stopped by Eskild’s hand on his chest.

“Wait, wait. Okay, we’ll help.”

This was more embarrassing than Isak thought it would be. “Um, yeah.” He laughed nervously. “So. Uh. I… I want to give Even a really good secret santa present and I don’t know what to do.”

“A romantic one?” asked Linn. Isak was surprised she’d been paying attention despite her recent melancholy.

 His cheeks darkened. “Yeah.”

“Oh my God!” enthused Eskild.

“Does this mean you figured out the mistletoe thing?” asked Noora.

“Why does everyone in the world know about that?” Isak groaned.

“Come on! This is the slowest burn in history!” said Eskild. “We just want you guys to get together already.”

“Why does everyone care so much?”

“Because every time Even comes up, your face does this thing and you look so soft, and we want you to look like that all the time.”

Isak’s face did _not_ do a thing. “Uh, okay. What the fuck.” He laughed. “So what do I do?”

“What kind of things does he like?” Noora asked.

“He’s into movies. Really pretentious confusing ones. And he likes art. And music. And memes.”

“Marry him,” Eskild said.

“Shut up. Do I get him a movie pass? No, that’s so fucking lame. How the fuck do you buy special presents for people?”

“Why don’t you make him a drawing,” said Linn. It wasn’t a bad idea. “He used to draw you things, didn’t he? Like comics and stuff? Draw him one.”

Eskild clapped his hands. “That’s brilliant.”

“Can you draw?” Noora asked skeptically.

“Always a cynic.”

“She’s right, I can’t draw for shit,” Isak said.

“Doesn’t matter,” Linn insisted. “Seriously, he won’t care.”

She had a point. “But I don’t want to just give him a shitty drawing.”

“So get him a new sketch book, or something. I dunno.”

Eskild reached over to rub her shoulder. “You’re a genius, Linn.”

“Are you surprised?”

He shrugged. She poked her tongue out. Isak couldn’t believe they weren’t brother and sister. Blood didn’t really matter, Isak was learning. They were all a family in their own way.

“Why don’t you put a mistletoe up at the party and lead him to it,” Noora said.

Eskild pointed at her. “Ooh! That’s romantic. Do that.”

“Are you gonna give any suggestions?” Isak asked.

“I’m here for the hype,” Eskild said. “Being a guru gets tiring. But do the mistletoe thing! Do it!”

“Okay!”

“Where do you get mistletoes from?” asked Linn.

Isak shifted his feet. “I’ve, uh… I’ve already got one.”

“You?”

“I took Even’s.”

“Oh my God, so you can use the same one he was using on you!” Eskild hyped. “That’s _really_ romantic.”

“What’s up with this mistletoe thing, anyway?” Linn asked.

Eskild answered before Isak got the chance. “Even’s been putting a mistletoe up in different spots around work hoping he’ll get Isak under it.”

“So, why haven’t you kissed already?”

“See what I mean? Slow burn, baby.”

“Oh, fuck!”

Everyone raised their brows at Isak. “What?” Noora asked.

“I forgot, it’s supposed to be an ugly Christmas sweater party and I have no idea where to get one.”

“Wear one of mine,” said Linn. “I’ve got one a few sizes big, so it’ll fit you.”

“Really?”

“Sure?”

Isak recognised her tone as ‘let’s not make a big deal out of this’. He could do that. “Cool,” was all he said.

“Cool.”

Eskild clapped his hands and led Isak to his room. “Well, you better get started on that drawing of yours. Better make it good.”

It wouldn’t be, but Isak was going to try his best. His phone buzzed.

 

 

 

> **Isak:** Thanks for the watch. It’s really nice
> 
> **Pappa:** Thought you would like it
> 
>             Merry Christmas, Isak. I’ll call you later

 

This time Isak might actually answer. He was in too good of a mood to resent anyone. Maybe Christmas didn’t bring out the worst in everyone.

 

*********

 

Isak wrung his hands anxiously. It was Friday night and he was surrounded by his coworkers in the worst outfits he’d ever seen. He didn’t look much better; Linn’s sweater gave a new meaning to ugly Christmas sweater. A naked Santa Claus posed on the front, ruining Isak’s childhood forever.

None of this mattered when his heart was on the line.

“I think yours is the worst,” Sana said. She leaned on the wall beside him.

“Huh?”

She flicked the bottom of his sweater. “This is the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Proud of it,” Isak said. He sipped his beer, hoping his hands would stop shaking. _Get it together._ He was twenty one, not twelve.

“I’ll be glad when the season is over,” Sana said.

“Over all the rude customers?”

She nodded emphatically. “They’re the worst around Christmas.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You had some shitty ones, too. I saw that little girl who kicked you in the shins.”

The memory still evoked rage in him. “Then her mother yelled at _me_. Not my fault she can’t control her little shit.”

Sana laughed. “If it makes you feel any better, I lost count how many customers asked me if my dad or my husband allowed me to work.”

“It really doesn’t. People are dicks.”

“Yes.”

The front door burst open and Skrulle entered holding a giant sack. She was dressed as an elf. “Merry Christmas, everybody! Everyone having a good time?” An unenthusiastic murmur went through the small crowd. “Well, it’s about to get better! Santa sent candy canes for everyone!” She walked around her apartment, tossing handfuls of candy canes at everyone. Most of them ended up on the floor. “Have you given out your secret santas yet?”

“No,” Mahdi called from somewhere Isak couldn’t see.

Skrulle stomped her foot. “Well, go on! Get to it!” She backed out of her front doorway and shut the door after her.

“Did she just leave her own apartment?” Isak laughed.

“Looks that way,” Sana said.

“You heard her, guys!” Eva skipped over the the table holding all the gifts. “Present time!”

Isak’s heart leapt. It was time. He spotted Even across the room. How did he manage to wear a stupid sweater and still be the hottest guy in the room?

The apartment came alive as people bustled around, giving gifts and hugs and well wishes. Isak lost sight of Even. He jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. His face dropped when it turned out to be Magnus.

“Surprise!” He handed him a small package.

“Oh. Thanks.” Isak tore it open. Inside was a twelve pack of condoms.

Magnus gave him his cheekiest smile. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry kiss my ass.”

He pat Isak on the back. “Good luck.”

“What do you have there?” Even weaved through some people to get to him.

Isak hid the box behind his back. “Nothing! Uh. Follow me.” They walked to the table where Even’s present sat right in the centre. He held the bag out to him without looking. While Even was distracted, Isak shoved the box of condoms into his pocket. They stuck out the top, but it’d have to do for now. He’d have to fight his way to his coat and Isak was not prepared for that.

“Isak.” Even was admiring the green sketch book. “It’s beautiful.”

“I didn’t really know what kind to get, so I just got one in your favourite colour.”

“I love it.”

Isak tapped the bottom of the bag. “There’s more.” Even laughed when he pulled out the gloves. “Because you never wear gloves even though your hands are always cold.”

Even held up both his gifts. “Sweet and practical. I’m so lucky.”

Isak hoped he’d still feel that way in a few minutes. He didn’t what he’d do if he was wrong. “Um.” He cleared his throat, face warming. “Come with me for a sec.” He pulled Even by the wrist to the kitchen archway. The very same spot their first kiss happened exactly a year ago. Even smiled at him expectantly. “Open the book.”

Watching Even look at his shitty cartoon was the most nerve wracking thing Isak had done all year. His heart pounded as excitement bubbled in his gut. The cartoon was of a poorly drawn Isak and Even under a mistletoe, with Even saying ‘we can be friends if you want’, just like Even had said last year. The second ‘Same time in a completely different place in the universe’ panel was them under the mistletoe, wrapped in an embrace.

Even looked at Isak, his eyes shining. They smiled at each other and Isak was sure. He stepped closer. “Look up.”

Above them was Even’s plastic mistletoe. Even took one of Isak’s hands. “You figured out who was behind it, huh?”

“I did.” A deep breath. “I think I’m in love with him.”

Even smiled and leaned in. He nuzzled their noses. “You think?”

“I – I know.”

Even looked at him the way he did in all Isak’s corny dreams. It took his breath away. “I’m in love with you too.”

They kissed.

Hands linked, lips slotted together. They fit. Isak thought he remembered Even’s touch, his taste. This was so much better than he remembered. He felt it right down to his bones.

“We’re idiots,” he laughed when they pulled apart.

Even gave him another Eskimo kiss and Isak let himself melt. “We are.” Even brought a hand up to stroke Isak’s cheek. “You gave me something romantic.”

“You said it’s what you wanted.”

“What about you?”

“All I want for Christmas is you.”

Even laughed. “I knew you were only pretending to hate that song.”

“Whatever.” Isak rolled his eyes and Even’s smile widened. “What do you think? Can I have my present?”

Even’s answer was another kiss. They embraced the same way they did in Isak’s terrible drawing. Even held him like he was never going to let him go.

Isak got his present. And every year after that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> I wanted to post this on Christmas day but things happened. Lots of turkey was involved. And alcohol. Then I worked some long ass retail shifts. Having money? 10/10. Having to work for it? -1/10.
> 
> Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. May 2019 bring you joy, health and growth. To all those who find the holiday season difficult; you are not alone <3 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask is always open and I am always lonely <3


End file.
